Chocolate Kisses
by Tailsmo4ever
Summary: A little dessert creates sweet romance between Tails and Cosmo.


(Now that I'm done with Sonic and the Secret Rings II, I think I'll stick with romance fics until further notice. After reading Mewlon's Zelda and Samus story "Addicted to Sweets" and Heartless Nobody's Sonic and Amy story "Chocolate Hedgehogs" I wanted to try a tasty fic of my own. Just remember that I don't own Sonic Team.)

"Okay, this should be just right," fourteen year old Tails said as he put the cake batter in the oven. He set it for 30 minutes baking. As he did he felt a pair of fragile but firm arms wrapping around his waist.

"What are you up to?" asked a sweet voice that sound like honey to him.

Tails turned his head to smile at his fifteen year old girlfriend. "It's Valentines Day you know, Cosmo. I'm making something special just for us."

"Really? Can you tell me what it is?"

"Not just yet. But trust me, love it."

After several minutes, the cake was finished. Tails placed the cake on the coffee table and the both sat down on the floor. It was unknown how it happened, but somehow Cosmo's first slice splashed into Tails' face.

"Aw man, sorry bout that Cosmo," Tails apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Cosmo said with a smirk, "I still know a way I can enjoy that slice."

"How?"

He got his answer in Cosmo crawled up to his legs and noticed some frosting smeared on his left cheek. She slowly licked the frosting off of his cheek.

Tails gasped and shivered a bit. 'Wh-what's Cosmo doing?' he thought with alarm, though he enjoyed the feeling of Cosmo's tongue against his cheek.

When she was finished, Cosmo moved to Tails' right cheek and started to lick the frosting off of there too.

Tails shivered again but give a soft smile. He enjoyed the sensation of her tongue against his soft fur and skin. Then she moved up to Tails' ear right and licked some frosting off of his earlobe, earning a deep shiver of pleasure from him.

When Cosmo pulled away, she made a playful smirk, "That's how, Tails… but I'm not done yet… I mustn't let this succulent dessert go to waste." She still sat on Tails' legs as she reached over for another slice. She placed between their faces, "Enjoy this next slice with me?" She asked in an affectionate tone.

"Okay," Tails said. Tails begin to eat of one end of the slice as Cosmo ate the other end. She was decisively smearing the frosting on their faces as they ate. When the cake was finished, Cosmo swiftly leaned over and started to lick the chocolaty frosting from Tails' lips.

Tails' blush grew deeper as Cosmo seemed to kiss the chocolate off his lips, 'Oh! S-so bold…' He began to kiss back.

Cosmo giggled as she felt him kiss her back, 'My goodness, he's a sly one… I like that…' She pulled back and licked her lips. "That was delicious," she said as she reached for another piece, "But I wonder what YOU taste like." This time she smeared it on his neck. She then moved down to his neck and started to gently lick off the chocolaty frosting from Tails' neck and shoulder blade.

Tails' bashfulness grew as he felt her warm tongue lick all over his neck. Tails made a sharp gasp as she nips him lightly. Her fangs were sharp, but she didn't bite hard enough to hurt him. He began to stroke her back and long emerald hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He soon began to moan as she started to suck on his neck. He squealed slightly as she sucked on the very tantalizing part of his neck.

"Ticklish are we?" she smirked.

"Hmm…" was his only response.

"One last place…" she went for his Adam's Apple and made her way up to his chin. Then she made one more lick and peck on his lips.

"Well Cosmo," Tails breathed as sapphire met sapphire, "Did you like the cake?" 

"I LOVED it, Tails," she said as she gently pushed him on the ground, "But I love YOU more." With that, she kissed him tenderly. Her tongue slowly slipped inside his mouth, licking the insides of his lips. Finally, they broke away. "You're so sweet, Tails," she cooed, "Literally I might add."

Tails bushed in response, "Well I think you were just as sweet, Cosmo," he said in a shy tone.

Cosmo giggled and made a toothy grin as she reached for another cake slice. She traced her finger down the back of his neck, allowing him to feel another tickling sensation, "So Tails, would you like another chocolate kiss?"

Tails grinned back, "Alright then…"


End file.
